Glimpses
by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo
Summary: Hiding within a cave, Fledge tells his love the story of how they met, how they got together, and why he keeps him tied to a rock. /One-sided Flegde x Link/ Rated T for psycho /Major ZeLink.
1. You Were Down Here, with Me (Meeting)

-**1**-

Laughter… It sounds horrible coming from above.

My fingers are sticky, and covered in mud.

My face is muddy, too.

The mud stinks. It's old— the rain had stopped days ago.

Groose is laughing. He likes to see wimpy kids cry.

I am a wimpy kid. I use my sleeves to clean my face.

I wish I hadn't… the mud stings my eyes.

And now Cawlin is laughing. 『Wuss! 』

He screeches, and kicks mud on my new shirt.

Strich does nothing, says nothing, and somehow that makes me feel worse.

And then you came— I know who you are.

You are the homeless boy, who now lives at Mr. Gaepora's school.

I don't know what you are doing here. You don't look happy.

I see you, eyebrows down— frowning. You look funny.

But Groose thinks you don't. I hear a splash. I'm surprised to see you down here, at my side.

Groose is laughing, he finds you funny now.

All you needed was a little bit of your own brown, itchy muck.

『Let's get out of here.』Strich says then. He fears getting caught.

Quickly, we hear their steps going fainter. Surely, they must be nowhere to be found already.

Now you pick yourself up. Your head is down.

『You tried stand up for me.』My voice hiccups. It sounds girlier than I thought.

You help me stand up.

…

You… you don't say much really, do you?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>an: _Bullying is not cool kids— it hurts the soul and rots it (same goes for revenge). Now to clarify some things: _

_First, chapters will be short (under 1k words), done in first-person (Fledge's POV), chronological, vague, and told towards a specific listener (Link's unconscious body). _

_Second, these are __not supposed to rhyme__. If they do, then… okay… _

_Finally, this will be a messed up rendition of a side-story for Skyward Sword (in other words: an AU). Some disturbing thoughts or images will make appearance later chapters as sentences become more elaborate to keep up with Fledge's maturing mind. Rating might go M._

**Disclaimer:**

**I haven't played Skyward Sword yet. I feel horrible for what I'm about to do with these characters (I'll make up for it later with a fluff fic— promise). And I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

_Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be used for marshmallows!_

MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo


	2. Bonding Ceremony Parts 1, 2 & 3

-**2**-

My eyes hurt— the sky is very bright.

Today we get our Loftwings. I hope mine is a Booka-crested Yellow.

You don't stand beside me. You're with Headmaster Gaepora's daughter.

I think I know why: she's really pretty.

Groose is here, too. He says his Loftwing will be the biggest, bestest, out of all of ours.

Cawlin grumbles— says his doesn't matter as long as it is brown.

Strich is not paying attention. I think I saw a beetle fly by.

There's lots of kids under the Goddess's statue. I never knew we were so many.

Most of them don't even go to our school, Link— like that girl.

Her brother takes care of Loftwings. I think his is orange.

Strange, you never said what color Loftwing did you want.

I guess having one is all that matters for you, right? After all, there are those horrible stories.

It's pretty early still— we keep on waiting.

/…/

That girl, the one whose brother take care of Loftwings, she's the first in finding hers.

It's dark and brown, with long braids like her!

Then after, lots of feathers start falling. Loftwings are soaring and landing— they must be dozens!

None comes for me, though. Probably because I'm so gangly and skinny. They must think I'm a tree.

But none comes for you, either. Why is that? You don't look like a tree to me.

Groose got his Loftwing— and so did Strich, and so did Cawlin.

But ours are not here yet. Everybody is gone now. We are the only ones standing, staring at a sky that is empty.

I can't believe it. You don't seem discouraged, and keep standing there.

The Headmaster's daughter and I wait with you— her with her Blue Loftwing, and I because I had nothing else to do.

/…/

It's hopeless, so hopeless. So I ran off to Miss Piper's to get sweets.

By the time I got to her stall at the bazaar there was a loud screech.

A giant shadow passed over us. Some people were shouting.

『It's a Loftwing— a giant Loftwing! 』But I couldn't see its color.

People weren't shouting anymore— they followed.

When the great Loftwing landed near the Goddess's statue, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

You were on its back, I saw you— grinning.

You never said what color you wanted. But I think you knew…

You were waiting for that one, weren't you? — That bright Crimson Loftwing.


	3. Friends

-**3**-

I'm hiding in the restroom— Cawlin can't seem to lay off the teasing.

Him and Groose laugh at me again. A Loftwing still hasn't found me.

I don't know why is that. Our teacher Howell says they usually don't take this long.

Say, I saw you the other day. You were walking with Zelda down the hall.

The bathroom door opens. I become stiff.

Zelda blinks at me from the doorway. She… she looks very pretty today.

『Fledge? What are you doing in the girls restroom?』I blush, not looking at her face.

I hear Cawlin snickering behind her. Zelda turns on him and huffed.

『And what are **you** doing here, huh?』I see why you like her. She's pretty AND tough.

Tough… I wonder if you like me. I am neither of the things Zelda is.

I am average, I am awkward, I have no Loftwing, and I am a wimp.

My lips starts to tremble— it's no wonder I have no friends.

Cawlin grumbles as he walks who-knows-where— I don't know what Zelda said to him.

I just feel soft skin as we hold hands. We march together towards the Great Hall.

『You're spending recess with Link and I 』 She declares before I can ask.


End file.
